


Dopamine

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, history repeats itself au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: After the possessive cat in him practically growls at Bridgette with someone (when, quite frankly, they aren't even together), Felix storms back to the hotel and finds a way to distract himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/gifts).



> This is a gift work taking place between Every High Has a Comedown and Whiskey in Hell by Jazzgirl123. I love her work and hope that this is a worthy Christmas present! Happy Holidays!

Once Felix reached the hotel room, he slammed the door behind him and to stop himself from screaming, he bit his cheek to the point he tasted blood. The taste or metal couldn't compare to the taste left in his mouth after seeing Alec with Bridgette. He'd never been fond of him when they were classmates; but why was this such a big deal to him?

 

He paced the room like a cat, muttering to himself pointlessly. It shouldn't be that much of a problem, seeing the two. Bridgette and Felix never dated, nor were they now; he has no reason to be jealous. Sure, she'd managed to worm her way into his life back in high school, where he'd turned her down at every chance, the most regrettable on the last day where he'd made her cry. He still never had the chance to apologize for it; maybe he should when she returns.

 

 _If she returns,_ a voice hissed in his mind. _You know she enjoys him much more than you._

 

Felix shook the thought from his head. Any more of this and he would go crazy. He needed something to distract himself from them; a way to stop thinking for a while.

He glanced at the room service book. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

Felix didn't bother getting his change when the whiskey arrived. He simply responded with a blunt "Keep it." and shut the door, taking out a glass and pouring a drink. Once he downed the first glass, Felix would admit he felt a little better. But he was still thinking about them. So he poured and drank another glass.

Three glasses in, he's lightheaded, and everything's a little fuzzy. Felix runs a hand through his hair and sighs as he sits at the desk, and takes a moment. Alec and Bridgette still haven't left his mind, but at least the former was getting a bit harder to focus on.

 

Six glasses now, and Alec is out of his memory. Alec who? Felix didn't care. 

 

Eight glasses. Bridgette is still in Felix's mind. Her stupid, warm smile, and the stupid way that her nose scrunches up when she's about to laugh. Stupid Bridgette.

 

He drinks straight from the bottle now, glass discarded on the other side of the desk. He felt warm, and took off his tie, tossing it over the chair. But he still thought of her. 

God, he was stupid when he was younger. Bridgette just wanted to spend time with him, didn't she? Why didn't he say yes, at least once? Felix thinks back to the last day they saw each other. She'd made toffee for him; his _damn favorite._ Bridgette put in the damn effort to make him something he likes, and he blew up in her face and basically told her to get lost. Felix was an idiot for letting Bridgette go. 

Bridgette. Oh, he remembered how sometimes, after having nothing to say to him, she'd just sit beside him and watch him read- sometimes even read his book and ask questions. She used to smell like cookies and sugar; now she wears vanilla perfume. She used to wear her hair in pigtails. Now it's down and loose. He'd only seen it like that when she was getting ready for special events. She wore it like that to the dance. Or was it graduation? He can't remember at the moment. 

What he can remember was how she always went out of her way for him. Damn it, Bridgette. Why?

Now he wants to do the same for her.

 

But now, after what he said, she took it to heart. Bridgette stopped chasing after Felix. She left him alone.

_Don't. Don't leave me alone. Please._

The door opened with a click, and Bridgette dropped her bag after saying something. She came to stand next to him, and he could vaguely understand what she was asking. No, he wasn't okay. "You smell like him." he said, and she acted as if she had no idea what he was saying.

"I wonder if Alec is still in the area..."

 

_No. Please don't leave me alone._

_Find a way to show her you care now,_ that voice hissed. _Then maybe she'll stay with you again._

 

And he kissed her. 

 


End file.
